


Stone at the Bottom of the River

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Poetry, but like, cut me some slack, i dunno, i know the title's bad guys, it's about being scared, lyrics?, millenial scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: Old lyric set I'm posting here as well!





	Stone at the Bottom of the River

Seasons changing  
Ever shaping  
Life created  
and green leaves fading

The new songs are playing  
on the radio  
The band breaking up  
so they can all go solo

Boys are meeting girls and  
boys are meeting boys  
Girls are meeting girls  
and some are left behind

The coffee's going cold  
Young faces growing old  
The shift is just beginning  
and the journey's halfway gone

It seems like life is ever changing  
Yet I'm still stuck here, ever waiting  
Waiting for the day  
I have the courage to press go

The trends are coming round again  
Old fears the all-new online brand  
Photographs are turning white and black  
And scientists are losing track  
of all the leaps and bounds we're taking

Wars are being lost  
Education's gaining cost  
This month dahlias stand tall  
Saplings growing north-bound moss

The sun is getting hot  
Iced puddles wreaking havoc  
in the darkness of the lot

It's Christmas and it's Fall,  
Time for thanks and leprechauns  
Hunts for eggs still going strong  
The fireworks completely gone  
the smoke staying on till the new year

Starts again

Yeah,  
It seems like life is ever changing  
Yet I'm still stuck here, ever waiting  
Waiting for the day  
I have the courage to press go

Children are laughing,  
Turning, packing,  
Tears are drying and  
Sadness vying  
to be the highest tag that's trending  
While suicides are sky-rocketing

Blogs are changing URLs  
Friend a are lurching and they're dipping  
Freedom marches  
for the arches  
finally succeeding, leaders  
that inspire me  
but I would never stand and speak it

Tattoos can mean traveling  
and family  
and breaking free  
kids are getting part-time jobs  
Old men at last retiring

And kids are shedding childhood  
Far too young and far too old  
Everywhere around me

It seems like life is ever changing  
Yet I'm still stuck here, ever waiting  
Waiting for the day  
I have the courage to press go

Racing towards the end  
Backwards-facing  
afraid of moving on, afraid of failing  
and yet of being left behind

Or maybe I'm just staying  
Broken matches in the wax,  
Seeds in soil never raising  
surrounded by the growing blooms  
How disappointing

I'd say it all was passing far too quickly  
but as a stone would see the river sweeping  
it's all rushing by so clearly  
I'm leaving myself behind

Lack of feeling  
Quiet dreaming  
I'll talk about my grand adventure  
But never get around to leaving/

I'm waiting for the day  
Waiting for the day  
Waiting for the day

I'm more than patiently observing

I'm waiting for the day  
Waiting for the day  
Waiting for the day

I'm giving more than I'm receiving

Waiting

It seems like life is ever changing  
Yet I'm still stuck here, ever waiting

The chocolate is melting  
In the backseat of the car  
Your lips are staining red around  
the shaved-ice from the stall  
Meeting strangers on the floor  
at a no-name blacklit bar

I'm waiting for the day  
I have the courage to press go


End file.
